cosmicwarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jadeite
Jadeite was the one of the Shitennou from the Dark Kingdom who worked under Queen Beryl. Appearance Jadeite is a fair-skinned man with short blonde hair that falls around the upper half of his face. He is usually seen in his Shitennou uniform, a single-breasted grey jacket with red accents and matching slacks. History During the age of the Silver Millennium Jadeite was among the humans and followers of Beryl that attacked the Moon Kingdom. After the Kingdom fell he awoke on Earth and began to work under Beryl as part of the Dark Kingdom. Plot Rabbit Over the Moon Jadeite first appeared at Queen Beryl's side above Tokyo, observing the city while detailing his plan for gathering energy to her. After their brief meeting he desecnds into the city and slips a gem onto a girl he bumps into. Later Jadeite comes in contact with Tuxedo Mask on a roof of a local jewelry store after the thief's hiest. The two men battle on the roof and their fight results in a helicopter exploding and crashing onto the street below. The battle ends with Jadeite sustaining miror wounds and losing Tuxedo Mask in the crowd of people walking below. Goodbye, Halcyon Days After finishing his job of spreading his gems around the city Jadeite reported back to Beryl to inform her of the progress of his plan. During their meeting he expresses his disgust for having humans work for them in the Kingdom. Beryl warns him not to question her decision. After the meeting Jadeite shows signs of weakness and being ill when he coughs up blood. Sometime later he activates several clones of Experiment-D-U-D that have been placed throughout the city, resulting in numerous victims and causes the rape of Naru Osaka. Evil Sleeps When It's Dead While waiting with Beryl for his Experiments to return to base Jadeite becomes impatient, and after a subtle hint from Beryl, he forcibly recalls all active Experiments to the lair. He explains he destroyed several of the clones last night on his own to prevent them from being questioned by the police. During his explanation one of the clones speaks out against him and attempts to attack Jadeite. The Shitennou anticipates the attack and sends the rebel clone away into a crumbling coliseum of sorts and commands the other clones to destroy him. The clones battle it out and Jadeite joins the fight soon after and sustains heavy injuries as a result, but in the end of the rebel clone is destroyed by Jadeite crushing its life gem. Crossing the Rubicon - Blonde Ambition 1 Sometime after being healed from his battle with the rebel clone of Experiment-D-U-D, Jadeite activated another Experiment and placed her in the House of Fortune as a singer that enchants the guests while Jadeite drains them of their energy. The next day while Usagi and Luna are investgating the House of Fortune they realize the boys in the crowd, one of them being Umino, are in a trance. Shortly after they realize the singer is working for the Dark Kingdom and discover Jadeite on the scene. He quickly flees and leaves his Experiment to fight them. Red Strings Following up on another project of his, Jadeite has stationed on clone of Experiment-D-U-D at the Hikawa Shrine to sell charms to young girls. After they buy them they board a cursed bus that Jadeite boards and attacks the girls, suffocating them and blowing off the head of one girl. The bus they're traveling on travels across the globe in a matter of seconds and they land in a stone structure in another country. Jadeite orders Dirmaruid and Kigaan to get the bodies off the bus and prepare for the energy to be drained, while he feeds the dead body to the horde of waiting Youma. Later that night as Usagi, Makoto, Ami and Rei, are leaving the Shrine they warily board a bus and are spared being attacked by Jadeite as Experiment-D-U-D didn't want any harm to come to Rei, who he'd developed feelings for. As a result Jadeite mentally scolds Experiment-D-U-D causing him excruciating pain. After the girls are dropped off Diarmuid is summoned to Beryl's chamber where his actions -- that a Cosmic Warrior, her advisor, and a Silver Guard member were on the bus -- are brought to light. Beryl is furious and traps Diarmuid inside a black coffin that nearly kills him through unknown means. While Diarmuid is within the box, Jadeite is scolded by Beryl for slacking and letting the Warrior get away. The next morning Jadeite takes a Youma, Morga, out with him and comes across Warrior Moon. They battle and end up causing damage to OSA-P. While Moon fights the Youma, Jadeite comes across a weak Mamoru Chiba who is still wounded from his battle with Diarmuid. The two of them eventually lose the battle, with Morga dying as a result, and Jadeite retreats. Blond Ambition 1 Jadeite reports in the Beryl to discuss his recent failures and the loss of several of their allies. He assures her he isn't failing completely, that some of his plans have been working out well. He follows her into one of the laboratories in the Kingdom to witness the creation of a new Experiment based on Sailor V, but finds that the creation was a failure. Later in the day after one of his plans is set into motion Jadeite calls for Zoisite's help in linking a magical forest to Tokyo so he can trap the Warriors inside it with his Youma, Furfur. During their preparation Zoisite makes note of Jadeite's condition, referring to his illness and Jadeite assures him he's fine. That night after Furfur is destroyed Jadeite meets with Beryl is becoming more and more displeased with him. He again assures her he won't fail and tells her about his next plan for gathering energy. The Warrior of Storms After luring Usagi and her friends into a gym called Shapely, Jadeite encounters Luna and Usagi in the hallway after the former discovers the workout room is surrounded by incilation pannels designed to drain energy from the people inside. After a brief scuffle, Jadeite manages to escape from the building with the energy he gathered and comes in contact with Naru who is trying to run away from Usagi. He then preceeds to attack Naru who is then protected by Makoto, but Warrior Moon appears and fights with him briefly before Luna joins her. Under pressure by both women he summons two clones of Experiment-D-U-D to fight for him and as he escapes the energy he gathered vanishes. He reports in to Beryl that night and is scolded for abandoning the plan early and she tells him the energy was never recieved. Jadeite is in shock and Nephrite joins them in the meeting, offering to complete Jadeite's task, but Jadeite refuses to let him. Savage Love, Dearest Storm After his latest plan, a radio station hoax, is exposed Jadeite is faced with Warrior Venus and Artemis and sends his own his henchmen after them. During their fight he manages to escape to the roof of the building where Tuxedo Mask and Warrior Jupiter are fighting. He takes the opportunity and attacks Tuxedo Mask, but is soon in danger of being struck by lightning as Jupiter conjures a storm. The fight continues and even as Jupiter suffers heavy damage, Jadeite is still at a disadvantage and has to retreat. He appears before Beryl later who again scolds him for failing and considers having Nephrite fill in for him. Jadeite decides to use his metallic battle suit that was created, one for each Shitennou, and ensures Beryl he won't fail her again. The Battle for Tokyo - Providential Power A week after his failure with the radio station Jadeite sets in motion his next plan, a full-scale attack on the city. He stands on the edge of the Game Center Crown and listens to the laughter of the girls below before sending his six Youma out into the city. The Youma fly across the sky, resembling meteors before they crash in various locations, causing the Warriors and Guard to split up. After the Youma encounter an opponent Jadeite uses his power to control them in battle, which forces the Guard from coming back together. After two of the Youma encounter Usagi and Luna, after toppling their car, Jadeite appears on the scene in his suit of armor and prepares to fight the fully formed team of Warriors Moon, Venus, and Jupiter along with Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis. Jadeite targets Moon, separating her from the group, but is unable to get her away from them for long as the other Warriors join the fight. After an uphill battle of the Warriors being unable to damage Jadeite through his suit, only by combining their attacks do they deal enough damage to him to pierce the armor and slice off Jadeite's left arm. Though the attack leaves him weakened Jadeite refuses to give up and prepares to attack again, but is stopped as a murky figure collectst he bodies of his fallen Youma and Jadeite himself, taking them all away into the Dark Kingdom. Before Beryl Jadeite attempts to reason with her, to change her mind in disposing of him. Beryl ignores his pleas and begins to encase his body in a crystal. In fear, Jadeite offers up the identities of the Warriors in exchange for his life, Beryl agrees to take a look into his memories once he is gone and traps his body within a crystal. Category:Villains Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Characters Category:Male